


FIREWORKS

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fireworks, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Fireworks welcome summer, festivals, and declarations amid the deafening sound of their explosion.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 27





	FIREWORKS

Fireworks welcome summer, festivals, and declarations amid the deafening sound of their explosion. Tsukishima had never been to enjoy the summer, he would not even go to the festivals but there he was in a store being pushed by his brother and by his best friend to choose what to wear. Although almost all the work they did between them, taking out different pieces and discussing what would be better for him. Kei was totally ashamed so in a fit of rage he chose the first one he saw: it was black and had the different moon phases in it.

"If I try it, will you be satisfied?" Both nodded so the blonde proceeded to enter the fitting room.

Akiteru and Yamaguchi looked at each other and smiled. They waited patiently for him to come out of the fitting room, really that trip was made for him. It didn't take long for Akiteru to take out his cell phone and take photos, although he didn't give many time, since the curtain was closed as soon as possible. Despite what happened when the older brother reviewed the gallery of his mobile the camera was able to capture the small blush of his little brother.

Kei finally came out and took that yukata home. On the way, they took the opportunity to try to find something else about what is happening but they only jumped with the excuse of he had to enjoy his youth and get out. The one with glasses could only growl, bringing a smile to his two companions. Before the brothers Tsukishima and Yamaguchi separated, he agreed to go pick up the glasses guy in the afternoon to go together to the temple, which is where the festival is held annually. Kei nodded and once they reached the corner of the street they said goodbye until the afternoon.

When they got home, the first thing Kei did was complain about the heat, those days were to hang out with an ice cream lolly and watch movies. Akiteru countered by telling him that if it were up to him he would be doing that all day, although the younger brother would have no problem. They finished exchanging a few more words and Kei climbed into the room. The first thing he did was put the yukata on a hanger and lay it down, and then he started reading a book while it was long until the afternoon fell. Once he had to get dressed to complete the touches of the yukata he asked to Akiteru for help although his emotion was overflowing and which irritated him. At least he wouldn't be alone. His friend would accompany him and somehow he was relieved or so he believed until Yamaguchi was found in the entrance of his house with the most formal clothes in the world. At that time he lost pathetic, he wanted to ask his friend for explanations but he was pushing him outside his house and he could hear how his brother told him to have fun. Kei wasted no time complaining to his best friend about him stopping pushing, all the way grumbling to him what Yamaguchi only said he would appreciate later, which surprised him.

“Won't we be together?” Asked the one with the glasses guy, to which Yamaguchi only knew how to laugh.

"Let's say someone is waiting for you." For the second time Kei was surprised, finally had one last push.

"Thank you" he said relieved, he was going to comment on something else but a simple "Tsukki!" made him raise his face to the front meeting Kuroo.

The blonde went to look behind Yamaguchi but he had already disappeared. Kei cursed under his breath and had air to face the new problem. Kuroo clenched his fist thanking Yamaguchi for giving him that wonderful sight of Tsukishima, although he couldn't think much about how handsome this one looked as he was interrupted.

“So they forced you to come?” The blond asked.

The brunette quickly denied. "The truth is that it was I who asked for your help."

Tsukishima could only mutter a small "uhm", it was then that Kuroo gave him the signal for the way to the climb to the temple, thus beginning to walk in silence.

Tsukishima looked askance at how much Kuroo had done during that short time since he met him. Not only had his relationship with his brother improved, but his way of seeing volleyball as more than just a club. The two of them had kept in touch after the camp and the nationals although the entrance exams to the University that Kuroo take had meant that they would stop communicating for a while. Finally the blonde was the first to speak.

“So what brings you here? This really is far from Saitama.” Kuroo wasted time answering.

"I'm really just looking for an excuse to see you, Tsukki. I missed you.”

Once again the dark-haired guy burst into his life, he would not deny that he had missed his messages asking if he had eaten and rested well but it is something that he kept for himself. He gave her a small smile to take hold of her wrist, thus taking the first step.

"Okay, let's celebrate that it's over," Kuroo nodded, Kei could really see the surprise on his face.

For him Tsukki really was a mystery: He could be as cold as ice and at the same time it was out of place as at that moment.

Together they started walking around the temple, not only did they eat different things from different booths. They also tried their luck with some games. What's more, Kuroo got an award that he gave to Tsukishima and he thanked him. The laughter flowed and the time too, when Kei realized it was not long before he pushed Kuroo once again saying that they had to find a good place to see the fireworks. Soon they arrived at the area prepared to enjoy them, the blonde was in charge of looking for a place among the crowd while the brunette only allowed himself to be guided. Once seated Kuroo offered to look for some Kakigori to which Tsukki only said "Strawberry". The brunette smiled answering him "To the order".

Kei scooped up her knees to hug them. He was really nervous about the situation and wanted to calm down before Kuroo returned. After a few minutes Tsukishima felt someone pat his back, when he got up he saw that pot and thanked the brunette. While they enjoyed that ice cream, his gaze wandered between the profile of Kuroo and the clock on his wrist, which showed eight in the afternoon: the festival would not take long to begin. They launched the first rocket, Tsukishima took the opportunity to confess something before the explosion happened.

"I like you" he whispered" It was in that comment that not only did the rocket explode leaving a trace of precious colors on the sky, but also the heart of Tetsurou.

He turned to the blonde, raising his voice a little more.

"Sorry?" Tsukki shared a shy smile accompanied by a blush to tell him that he would not repeat himself, that he knew perfectly well that he had heard him.

With an exaggerated smile Kuroo nodded and got close enough to Tsukki to answer. "Me too." Then a second explosion was born in the blushing blond's chest. They shared the silence with the soft touch of their hands as they enjoyed the display of fires and emotions.


End file.
